emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Handbook
Introduction This article aims to give a quick and dirty guide to playing Emporea. Feel free to add to it! The tips and tricks given here will help you level quickly and use your resources efficiently. If you're a more serious player, you should also review the Category:Game Mechanics category of articles to dig into some more depth. Choice of Hero The first decision you make is which race to be, and very shortly after that, which of the three skill trees you want to start on. The Hero article discusses these choices in detail, but if you're a new player, Dwarves following the Builder path or Orcs following the Warrior path are two solid choices. Pursuing the Builder path to level 41 to get the additional architect, then switching to the Warrior or Spellcaster path, is a solid tactic. At higher levels build times become very long, and the builder bonuses ensure your resource base develops alongside your troops. The spellcaster and warrior tree bonuses have the effect of making you lose fewer troops, lowering the resource cost of battles. For alliance fights and temple work, the warrior path is generally the most useful, as you'll often be fighting big battles out of range of your spells, and having a big army that you can quickly re-train is valuable. Alliances Everyone should seek to join an alliance. Not only does it allow you to participate in the server-wide contest that determines who wins each instance, it offers you three important bonuses. *Alliance members can visit each other's castles and 'click' their buildings, researches, mana production and unit production in progress. Each upgrade can be clicked by up to 5 different people (once each) and each click reduces the remaining time for the upgrade by 5%. The little blue circles under the timer show you how many clicks you've received. *Alliance members can cast spells on each other. This lets you get bonuses you might not have created for yourself. Watch out for magic cloud! *Simply being a member of an alliance grants you a bonus to resource production - determined by the level of the alliance, and the level of your Altar of the Gods. Quests Try to complete every quest you can - they are a valuable source of resources, but more importantly, they're the best source of experience points to let you level. Even quests that don't grant XP are taking one of your quest 'slots' - so finish them all as quickly as possible to advance your XP quickly and get skill bonuses from levelling up. You will also get many of the runes needed for palace upgrades and researching and upgrading stronger troops. Important: you will get quests to build buildings, and to level buildings up. Try to avoid building or upgrading resource buildings (mines plus temples) without a quest. One tactic is to have one of your architects upgrading your highest level resource buildings (with the longest lead times) and leaving your lower level ones alone until you get a quest to upgrade. You will probably have to build your Alchemist and Research Laboratory without a quest - but they should pretty much be the only things you build unquested. Global Quests These happen every few weeks. Save your Call to Arms scrolls for them, as you'll generally be collecting ingredients by raiding and the quest camps are generally more efficient in terms of troop loss to rewards. Alchemy Alchemy can be a real edge, if you use it well. Firstly, you will need a lot of Facebook friends who play the game. Joining an alliance is a great way to achieve this. You can add alliance members as Facebook friends by clicking their portraits and selecting the Add button. Secondly, you will need an Alchemist. It becomes available at Palace level 3. Build it and upgrade it to a decent level (6-7) as soon as you can. Its level determines how many ingredients you can ask for at a time, and you will need a lot of ingredients. Thirdly, you get 5 recipes at any one time. Ignore all the resource ones. You want Call to Arms, Wisdom of the Universe, and the Architect scrolls for top preference. Use the button on the right of the recipe to discard anything else, and request the ingredients you need from your friends. Use alchemy a lot, and you'll get more CTAs (which translates into more raiding for xp, runes, artifacts, quest items and resources), more experience (Wisdom is very good) and more architects to build your city faster (building also gives you xp, so this helps you level too). Scrolls and potions These all work in a similar way, and don't stack effects - instead, they stack time. So using two Wisdom of the Universe scrolls won't give you extra xp, but it will make the xp bonus effect last twice as long. Equipment Equipment can give your hero a range of bonuses. Review the bonuses article to see when to equip each sort of bonus (e.g. you should equip resource increase bonuses when harvesting resources to claim the bonus). Portals Portals are a very important part of the game, so much so that they have their own article: portals. Getting the most out of portals will really help you advance.